Headphones and other electronic devices are often worn to listen to audio from an audio source, video source, or a combination. A user may remove and replace the headphones on his or her head more than once during a given time period. Automatically detecting an unworn headphone, removal of a headphone from a user's head, or replacement of a headphone on the user's head can be used to control playback of audio or other functionality of the headphones and/or conserve power in the headphones.